dont_starve_gamefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Console/Lệnh
Lệnh điều khiển được kích hoạt mặc định. Nếu vì bất cứ lý do nào đó không kích hoạt, trước hết bạn phải làm một số thao tác tinh chỉnh trong settings.ini và lưu. nó có thể tìm thấy ở thư mục "donotstarve", nằm tại đường dẫn sau: Windows, Mac: \Klei\DoNotstarve\settings.ini Linux: ~/.klei/DoNotStarve/settings.ini Đi đến settings.ini và mở nó với trình chỉnh sửa văn bản bất kì (Notepad, Notepad++,...) và tìm chỗ: MISCENABLECONSOLE = false và sửa lại thành MISCENABLECONSOLE = true sau đó lưu tài liệu lại. Sau đó mở Console trong trò chơi bằng cách nhấn phím ~'' (mặc định) trên bàn phím tiếng Anh. Nó có thể thay đổi bất cứ khi nào ở trình đơn 'điều khiển'. Bạn cũng có thể ẩn bảng điều khiển lại bằng cách nhấn Ctrl + L. Chú ý: Bạn phải nhập lại mỗi lệnh sau khi nạp thế giới. Lệnh đơn giản *'Sinh đồ tiền chế''' c_spawn("tiền tố", số_lượng) DebugSpawn("Đồ cần tạo') cấp cao, sinh một số lượng "tiền tố" dưới con trỏ chuột. *'Trao đồ' c_give("Đồ cần tạo", số_lượng) Sinh một số lượng "Đồ cần tạo' trong kho đồ của bạn. Chỉ hoạt động với Ba Lô và Vật Dụng có thể lưu trữ vào kho đồ. *'Tình huống (Chưa kiểm định)' c_doscenario(tình_huống) Áp dụng văn lệnh tình huống thứ chọn và chạy nó. *'Máu' c_sethealth(phần_trăm) Đặt giá trị máu của bạn thành phần trăm đã chọn. Chú ý: Dùng số thập phân 0.90 = 90%. *'Tinh Thần' c_setsanity(phần_trăm) Đặt giá trị Tinh Thần của bạn thành phần trăm đã chọn. Chú ý: Dùng số thập phân 0.90 = 90%. *'Sức Đói' c_sethunger(phần_trăm) Đặt giá trị Sức Đói của bạn thành phần trăm đã chọn. Chú ý: Dùng số thập phân 0.90 = 90%. *'Sinh món đồ' c_give("tiền tố", số_lượng) Tạo món đồ đã chọn và đưa nó trực tiếp vào kho đồ của bạn. *'Chế độ Thần thánh' c_godmode() Nó sẽ không mất Tinh Thần, Sức Đói hoặc Máu nữa khi bị đánh. *'Đặt giá trị chạy' c_speed(giá_trị) Tốc độ chạy chuẩn là 1. 10 làm bạn chạy một tí nhanh hơn và với 40 bạn có thể chạy xuyên tường và "trên" mặt nước. Có một số lệnh khác, nhưng chúng khó dùng và không hữu ích lắm. Lệnh người chơi *'Chế độ Sáng tạo' 'GetPlayer().components.builder:GiveAllRecipes()' Bạn có thể chế tạo mọi thứ. *'Máu tối đa' 'GetPlayer().components.health:SetMaxHealth(giá_trị)' Thay đổi Máu tối đa nhân vật của bạn *'Tinh Thần tối đa' 'GetPlayer().components.sanity:SetMax(giá_trị)' Thay đổi Tinh Thần tối đa nhân vật của bạn *'Sức Đói tối đa' 'GetPlayer().components.hunger:SetMax(value)' Thay đổi Sức Đói tối đa nhân vật của bạn *'Tạm dừng Sức Đói' 'GetPlayer().components.hunger:Pause(true)' nhân vật của bạn không đói nữa. *'Quỷ ly' 'GetPlayer().components.beaverness:SetPercent(1)' Biến Woodie thành Ma Hải Ly. Lệnh Thế giới *'Dịch chuyển đến đồ ' 'c_gonext("đồ")' Sau khi nhấn Chọn (Enter), nó sẽ dịch chuyển bạn đến vật thể đầu tiên có tên đó. Nếu có nhiều vòng lặp của đồ có sẵn, một danh sách của cá thể sẽ được hiển thị ở nhật kí bảng điều khiển, và mỗi lần thực thi cùng một lệnh sẽ chuyển người chơi từ thực thể này đến thực thể khác theo trật tự tạo trong thế giới. *'Xóa đồ dưới con trỏ chuột' 'TheInput:GetWorldEntityUnderMouse():Remove()' Sau khi nhấn Chọn, nó xóa món đồ dưới con trỏ chuột *'Mở bản đồ' GetWorld().'''minimap.MiniMap:ShowArea(0,0,0,10000)' *'Bỏ qua ngày''' GetClock():MakeNextDay() Bỏ qua ngày hiện tại. *'Bỏ qua nhiều ngày' 'for x = 1, 50 do GetClock():MakeNextDay() end' Bỏ qua 50 ngày. Thay thế số 50 bằng số ngày bạn muốn bỏ qua. Cảnh báo':'' Số quá lớn có thể làm đóng băng trò chơi. ('Phụ thuộc vào tốc độ máy tính') *'Bỏ qua đơn vị thời gian và cập nhật''' ''LongUpdate(X)' Bỏ qua X đơn vị thời gian và thực hiện chức năng Cập nhật Dài ("LongUpdate") trên đối tượng thế giới Chú ý':'' Có 30 đơn vị thời gian trên một phân đoạn. Để bỏ qua nguyên một ngày có thể dùng LongUpdate(480) hoặc dùng đa giá trị như LongUpdate(X*16*30) hoặc LongUpdate(X*TUNING.TOTAL_DAY_TIME), với X = số ngày muốn bỏ qua. *'Đặt phân mảnh''' Dùng: GetClock():SetSegs(ngày,chiều,tối) Đặt số phân mảnh. Lỗi nếu tổng lớn hơn 16. Ví dụ: GetClock():SetSegs(14,1,1) Ngày rất dài, chiều và tối rất ngắn (một cho chiều và một cho tối) *'Bỏ qua giai đoạn' ''GetClock():NextPhase()' Bỏ qua giai đoạn hiện tại. *'Bắt đầu mùa Hè' 'GetSeasonManager():StartSummer()' Bắt đầu mùa Hè *'Bắt đầu mùa Đông' 'GetSeasonManager():StartWinter()' Bắt đầu mùa Đông Cho bản DLC có thêm lệnh là GetSeasonManager():StartSpring() và GetSeasonManager():StartAutumn() *'Bắt đầu Mưa' 'GetSeasonManager():StartPrecip()' Bắt đầu mưa *'Ngừng mưa' 'GetSeasonManager():StopPrecip()' Ngừng mưa *'Thực hiện Sét đánh' 'GetSeasonManager():DoLightningStrike(Vector3(GetPlayer().Transform:GetWorldPosition()))' Sét đánh vào người chơi. Sẽ đánh cột thu lôi nếu có gần đó *'Tính khoảng cách' 'print(math.sqrt(GetPlayer():GetDistanceSqToInst(TheInput:GetWorldEntityUnderMouse())))' In khoảng cách giữa người chơi và đối tượng dưới chuột vào nhật kí bảng điều khiển (hiển thị bằng Ctrl + L mặc định). Lệnh Hồ sơ Trong khi này lệnh hồ sơ và lâu dài và không cần làm nhiều lần, nó cần được thực hiện khi trong trò chơi. Bạn có thể mở khóa nhiều nhân vật cùng một lúc mà không dòng lưu cho đến bước cuối cùng. *Mở khóa Willow GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("willow") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Willow. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Wolfgang GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wolfgang") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Wolfgang. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Wendy GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wendy") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Wendy. Does not need to be re-entered after the first time unless you lose your profile settings. *Mở khóa WX-78 GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wx78") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa WX-78. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Wickerbottom GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wickerbottom") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Wickerbottom. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Woodie GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("woodie") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Woodie. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Wes GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wes") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Wes. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Maxwell GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("waxwell") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Maxwell. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Wigfrid (bản DLC Reign of Giants) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("wigfrid") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Wigfrid. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa Webber (bản DLC Reign of Giants) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockCharacter("webber") GetPlayer().profile:Save() Mở khóa Webber. Không cần nhập lại sau lần đầu tiên trừ khi bạn mất thiết lập của hồ sơ. *Mở khóa mọi thứ (Tất cả nhân vật hiện tại) GetPlayer().profile:UnlockEverything() Lệnh Linh tinh *'Xóa nhà xác' 'ErasePersistentString("morgue")' Xóa nhà xác. Yêu cầu đóng và mở lại trò chơi để thấy thay đổi. Thể_loại:Lối Chơi